Ryan, Think Of Me
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Gabriella began to date Ryan over the summer, she just assumed it was a summer fling, just like with Troy, but little did she know that when it was over, there was more there than she thought. Ryella, oneshot, songfic to Taylor Swift's Tim McGraw


_**Ryan, Think of Me**_

_By SakuraxMione_

_Song by Taylor Swift_

**_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone _**

Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez lay in the bed of his Chevy truck staring up at the Albuquerque stars from the view of the lake.

Ryan looked down at Gabriella and smiled, "You're eyes shine brighter than the brightest star in this sky."

"That's a lie." Gabriella said, staring him dead in the eye.

She knew all he was, was just a summer fling, just like Troy Bolton two years back, he was nothing more than a boy with a pretty truck who found himself lost in Gabriella's part of town. It was the fact that she always found her self with him that freaked her out. No matter what, if she was taking a walk, she would take a walk with Ryan, if she was going to go to Kelsi's, she would walk or ride with Ryan.

This was something different though, this was the last "real" day of summer vacation, soon, she knew she'd be entering her senior year, preparing for her graduation, and going off to college.

_****_

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song   
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  


Ryan got off the bed of the truck and cut on the radio from the inside of the vehicle.

Gabriella soon followed after him. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He revved up the truck, and cut on the radio.

An old Tim McGraw song was playing that Gabriella used to listen to when she was little was playing.

Ryan held out his right hand, "May I have this dance."

Gabriella chuckled, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear and accepting his invitation.

They danced for what seemed like forever, the moon emitting a light worth of a spotlight onto the lake.

When the finally went back to the bed of the truck, Ryan and Gabriella sat beside him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

Gabriella glanced up in the silence at Ryan who was smiling back down at her.

She stretched her legs revealing a pair of torn up, faded, jeans, that she always wore to meet Ryan, because he said, for some strange reason, they made her look more beautiful than anything else she owned.

"I love you, Gabriella." Ryan said, stroking her hair.

Gabriella paused, knowing that it couldn't be possible, because after all, Troy had told her the same thing, and she just couldn't believe it.

She stopped mulling over the situation and simply replied, "Thanks, Ry."

Once Ryan and Gabriella went to their own houses, Gabriella sat on her bed, and wrote Ryan a note that would go in his locker early the next day.

_Ryan,_

_I had a great time with you this summer. Don't ever think I don't like you. Don't ever, because I truly do, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

First thing when she arrived at East High the next day, she put the note in the boy's locker and prayed silently that he would respond.

She passed Ryan off and on throughout the whole day, attempting to wave or say hey, but he blew her off every time, it went like this for nearly three weeks.

_**  
September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe: **_

She went to her locker and opened it, to find a blue piece of paper that was folded up, fall out and hit the floor.

She opened it up and read:

_Gabriella-_

_I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. I didn't want it to end, but with school starting back; it seems as if it would be right. Whatever happens, I still love you, but a different kind of love, unlike this summer. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Ryan_

She dropped the note and put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. As she got in her car, she cut her radio on to hear the same song from a few weeks back. A tear dropped down her face as she remembered something Ryan told her when they were out in the middle of the field the first time they had an encounter.

_**When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me **_

**Flashback**

_Ryan and Gabriella were sitting near the lake._

"_Hey Gabriella," Ryan said, "Are you auditioning for any musicals this year?"_

"_I don't know, since I don't have Troy, and I haven't done it in nearly a year, I don't think so, I don't think I have enough potential." She replied._

"_Gabriella, you are beautiful, talented, and smart. Never give up hope. Go for what your heart wants." He said._

**End Flashback**

**_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:_**

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm 

Later that night, Gabriella found herself standing outside the Evans house, clutching a piece of pink stationary that was addressed: _Ryan Evans _and wasn't signed with her name or anything, but simply anonymous.

She took a plastic baggy out of her pocket and put the letter in it for protection and zipped it up, placing it on the welcome mat.

A tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "I love you Ryan Evans," before walking off.

She walked home thinking about what she wrote:

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song._

_Someday your truck radio will play that same song, and I hope you think_

_Of happiness and when you think of happiness think of me, in your arms, in my old, holy, blue jeans. _

_Ryan, when you think Tim McGraw, think of me._

The next morning, Ryan went out to get the paper, and nearly tripped on something on the porch.

"What the-"he said, picking up the baggy, with the letter enclosed that was addressed to him.

He opened it up and read through it.

The last line nearly took the breath out of him, "Ryan, think of me." He repeated out loud before saying, "I will Gabby, I will."

**_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_**


End file.
